Kibou no sora e to the sky of hope
by Garnet2
Summary: Diese Geschichte hat mit Boy´s next door zu tun, da es aber noch keine Kategorie dafür gibt, habe ich sie hierher getan, gomen!


Kibou no sora e (to the sky of hope)  
  
Fester, immer fester schließen sich die Fesseln um meinen Körper. Sie brennen, fressen sich in meine Haut und hinterlassen eine schmerzhafte Spur. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück und ich will es auch gar nicht. Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt und der führt nach Nirgendwo. Aus der Ferne dringen Geräusche an mein Ohr, doch ich nehme sie nur leise, gedämpft wahr. Ist dies hier reell oder ist es nur ein Traum? Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren, denn meine Sinne trügen meinen Verstand nur allzu oft. Blaue Augen, wie der schönste, reinste Ozean, die in die Meinen sehen, entreißen mir meine Seele, ungefragt, ungeniert. Sag, warum tust du mir das an? Ich kann nicht von dir loskommen und du weißt das ganz genau. Leicht streifen deine Finger meine Haut, kurz nur, ein kurzer Impuls, ein Prickeln, das sofort wieder vorbei ist, eine normale Reaktion des menschlichen Körpers, doch bei mir ist es anders. Wenn du es tust, dann brenne ich, brennt meine Haut, jede meiner Zellen, mein Verstand. Deine Hand wandert, Nägel bohren sich in mein Fleisch, hinterlassen Kratzer. Doch keiner dieser Kratzer könnte auch nur annähernd den Schmerz beschreiben, den ich verspüre. Nicht du bist Schuld, auch nicht ich, es ist die ausweglose Situation, in der wir uns befinden. Es gibt kein zurück, kein nach vorne, nur das hier und jetzt, ein schnell verblassender Traum einer Nacht. Deine Zunge verfolgt sanft die Konturen meines Körpers und ich kann nicht mehr leugnen. Du besitzt mich, hast Besitz von mir ergriffen und ich bin Dein, solange du es nur zuläßt. Mein Verstand rotiert; je weiter du gehst, desto mehr reagiere ich darauf. Meine Stimme tut nicht das, was mein Kopf sagt; ich bitte dich, aufzuhören, aufzuhören mit dieser Qual, diesem Spiel, doch in Wirklichkeit will ich nicht, dass du aufhörst. Und glücklicherweise hörst du nicht auf die trugbildhaften Wörter, die meine Stimmbänder erzeugt haben, machst weiter und bringst mich um den Verstand. Ich kann nicht mehr länger ausharren, will, dass du einen Schritt weitergehst, dass unsere Körper verschmelzen. Als hättest du meine gedachten Wünsche gehört, erfüllst du sie, hörst mit dem reizvollen Spiel auf und nimmst mich, nimmst mich körperlich, seelisch. Ein leiser Seufzer entkommt meinen Lippen, nun, da ich dich fühlen kann. Deine Arme umschließen meine Schultern, drücken mich an dich. Bei jeder Bewegung sendet deine Seele eine leise Botschaft an mich. "Ich liebe dich" , sagt sie mir. So einfach durch Mund, Lippen, Stimmbänder gesagt und doch kann die Bedeutung dieser Wörter so schwer bewiesen werden. Ich habe immer gedacht, körperliches sei nichts ausdrückliches, nichts Wirkliches, Echtes. Doch jetzt, da ich hier liege und sowohl unsere Körper als auch Seelen vereint sind, sehe ich Dinge in einem anderen Licht. Kleine Schweißtropfen bilden sich auf deiner Haut, suchen ihren Weg über diese, um in den Bettlaken zu versickern. Du hältst dich an mir fest, als hättest du Angst, mich zu verlieren. Die Art, wie du es tust, zeugt von Schmerz und Leid und ich leide, weil ich keinen Weg kenne, dein Leiden auszulöschen. Ich lege meine Hand in deinen Nacken und drücke dein Gesicht leicht zu mir hinunter; küsse dich sanft. Meine Zunge will deinen Mund erforschen und du lässt es zu. Deine Bewegungen werden schneller, immer schneller, bis wir beide außer Atem sind. Noch ein letztes Mal, dann fällst du, lässt dich fallen, direkt in meine Arme. Ich streiche dir vorsichtig die wenigen Haare aus der Stirn, die an dieser kleben und lächle dich an. Auch deine Lippen sprechen mir ein warmes Lächeln zu, dann legst du dein Gesicht neben das Meine auf das Seidenpolster und bist auch schon weggeschlummert. In der Ferne, irgendwo in einem Zimmer einer Wohnung der Blockhäuser, deren Fassade langsam aber sicher abbröselt, hört jemand ein Lied. Es ist wunderschön und traurig, so wie du. Ich höre genauer auf den Text und spüre, wie eine Träne meine Wange hinterrinnt. Dann drehe ich mich ebenfalls zur Seite, mit dem Gesicht zu dir und schlafe ein.  
  
Embracing the shards of my heart, broken by sorrow, with both hands, I was afraid of tomorrow.  
  
If everything can come true with prayer, take me back to before I'm born.  
  
For how long will I go on, breaking someone's heart and despising my degenerating self.  
  
The pain called "loneliness" makes my chest tighten Tears overflow...  
  
I want to open the box of memory right now and erase the painful past for eternity.  
  
Since the moment I became aware of this power moving in me, I wander around, searching for the emotions I lost.  
  
Give me the strength to pierce through this era in which people hurt each other.  
  
In the sky I'm looking up at, the unfurling blue is waiting for me... Guiding me...  
  
Someday these hands will surely will turn into wings, taking me to the sky of hope.  
  
Someday these hands will surely will turn into wings, taking me to the sky of hope.  
  
("Kibou no sora e" aus der Cd "Refrain" der Serie Neon Genesis Evangelion. Das Lied gehört nicht mir, sondern Gainax bzw. den Songwritern!) 


End file.
